


Su final

by Ekhi



Series: Gareth Fest 2014 [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Cannibalism, Drama, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth tiene que solventar una cuenta pendiente con uno de ellos antes de atacarles en la Iglesia. [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su final

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí me vengo con el que probablemente sea mi último aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside en Fan Fiction con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (¿qué sería de nosotros sin este tipo de vías de canalización de locura transitoria? jajaja) Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.
> 
> Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"

Se movían en la oscuridad con cuidado, calculando cada pie posado sobre las hojas y ramas caídas de los árboles. No llevaban consigo ninguna linterna o encendida o nada que pudiera ayudarles a guiarse en la penumbra.

Sus voces permanecían silenciadas mientras avanzaban sin perder el tiempo. Las manos y movimientos de cabeza se encargaban de guiarse mutuamente en la oscuridad, desplegándose y replegándose si era necesario.

Los dedos estaban prestos junto al gatillo o rodeando el mango de algún cuchillo con firmeza. Sus respiraciones eran engullidas por los árboles, protegiéndoles, recordándoles dónde se encontraban.

Gareth parpadeó y tragó grueso rozándose de forma imperceptible su hombro, ahí donde aquel maldito cabecilla le había disparado pero sin llegar a acertarle por completo. Sonrió en la penumbra a pesar del dolor físico y el dolor al recordar que si se encontraban allí, entre esos árboles, sin un techo sobre sus cabezas, era porque aquellos cabrones habían volado su hogar en miles de pedazos. Sonrió porque a pesar de haberlo perdido todo y a toda su familia, probablemente no esperaban lo que se les venía encima: ellos. Seguramente no imaginaban continuar siendo la presa… Y lo iban a ser todos ellos, pero primero,- se relamió los labios- primero tenía que solventar una cuenta pendiente con uno de ellos.

Apretó los dedos en torno a su arma recordando la conversación que había tenido con Martin, hablándole de ella y su jodido cabello gris. Respiró hondo y aflojó la presión de sus dedos e intento mantenerse centrado en la misión a cumplir. Encontrarla y devorarla.

Se humedeció los labios y alzó el puño cerrado en alto viendo al grupo detenerse en el acto ante su señal. Estaban muy cerca, podían escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la gravilla de la carretera.

Hizo una seña para separarse en dos grupos y así evitar que pudiera escapar. No podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. No lo iba a hacer.

Avanzó junto a Martín y pronto pudieron ver su silueta junto a un vehículo abandonado a la orilla de la carretera. Gareth alzó su arma hasta su rostro para tener el cañón de la misma apuntando a la cabeza de la mujer. Asintió con sequedad y uno a uno todos fueron apareciendo en la carretera desierta en silencio.

El moreno se acercó por su espalda, un pie tras otro, su pulso sin titubear un instante.

\- Aléjate del coche.- Siseó en la oscuridad viéndola detener sus movimientos pero sin volverse hacia él. Quitó el seguro del arma, el sonido parecía el de un disparo en sí mismo en medio de la quietud nocturna.- Junta las manos en tu nuca, da un paso hacia atrás y vuélvete.

Le indicó Gareth sin perderla de vista, viendo al resto del grupo con sus armas apuntándole a ella. La mujer, hizo lo que le había pedido y se giró con lentitud en su dirección.

Gareth le miró en silencio, tomando nota de sus facciones, la longitud de su pelo, las arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos y sus labios. Ella había acabado con su madre, bueno, había propiciado que los caminantes lo hicieran.

Tragó grueso y volvió a hablar.

\- De rodillas.- Le dijo y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Martín.- Átala.

Martin se adelantó y sacó un trozo de cuerda del bolsillo y forzó los brazos de la mujer a su espalda, atándola sin contemplaciones, asegurándose de que el nudo no iba a poder ser desecho. Ella no apartaba sus ojos de Gareth, sin decir palabra, sin pedir clemencia, sin pedir perdón.

El chico ladeó el rostro y dio un paso hacia ella, buscando en sus ojos algo que de ella que…

\- Siempre he pensado que la gente… atractiva es la que mejor sabe… Sobre todo las mujeres.- Le miró con detenimiento.- Pero creo que en tu caso…- Chasqueó la lengua.- Ya viste unas cuantas primaveras.- Esbozó una sonrisa apenada.- Aun así, voy a hacer una excepción contigo.- Martin sujetó sus muñecas con energía a la par que Gareth se acercaba aún más hacia ella, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.- Con el resto, no será personal.- Aseguró con calma viendo las sombras en su rostro bañado parcialmente por la luz de la luna.- Pero contigo,- negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amplia- contigo lo va a ser. Me tomaré mi tiempo contigo, nos- se corrigió- tomaremos nuestro tiempo contigo.- Le cogió del mentón con fuerza viéndola apretar los labios entre sí.- Dale recuerdos de mi parte a mi madre cuando la veas.- Susurró dándole con la culata del arma en la sien dejándola inconsciente en el acto. Miró al resto del grupo.- Preparemos una fogata, necesitamos comer para continuar adelante.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, mirándola de reojo. Iba a disfrutar de esa zorra como si fuera su última cena en ese maldito mundo.

Gareth le echó una mano a Martin para arrastrarla de nuevo entre los árboles en dirección a la vieja escuela.

Allí empezaría su final.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al imaginarse por fin hincándole el diente a aquella mujer. Se humedeció los labios excitado ante la sola idea de sentir esa primera explosión de sabor en su boca ante el primer bocado de carne. ¿Sería tersa? ¿Tierna? ¿Agria? ¿Se resistiría al corte del cuchillo? ¿Sangraría mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría antes de que se desmayara del dolor al despertar y ver como poco a poco iban despedazándola, despojándola de partes de su cuerpo? Sonrió con amargura en la oscuridad… Iba a terminar desmembrada por obra suya al igual que su madre a manos de los caminantes.

El tormento que su madre había soportado, había sido como el paseo de un niño en una tienda de chucherías en comparación con lo que le esperaba a ella. Se iba a arrepentir de arrebatarle la única familia que le quedaba. Se iba a arrepentir de haber aparecido en su hogar. Le iba a rogar que acabara con ella. No iba a encontrar misericordia en él. No la había para ella, tal y como su madre no la tuvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tras ese "grey haired queen" de Gareth en el episodio 5x03 refiriéndose a Carol, anoté esta idea que finalmente logré poner por escrito. Creo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, el moreno habría terminado comiéndose a Carol, de ahí lo de "AU" ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer como siempre!


End file.
